Pick Up
by luh-chan
Summary: Sabem por que é tão difícil ver Uchiha Sasuke cantando uma garota? Simples, porque ele é horrível nisso. "Brincar de médico é para crianças. Vamos brincar de ginecologista".


Olá para todos! :)

Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de fazer a tradução do título desta fanfic. **Pick Up**, em inglês, significa **cantada**.

**Sinopse:** Sabem por que é tão difícil ver Uchiha Sasuke cantando uma garota? Simples, porque ele é horrível nisso. "Brincar de médico é para crianças. Vamos brincar de ginecologista".

Espero que todos gostem. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Pick Up**

**

* * *

**

Sabe aquelas oito horas de sono que todos os pais falam que são sagradas para o nosso desenvolvimento? Pois bem. O que será que Fugaku e Mikoto diriam ao Sasuke se estivessem vivos, pois o amado filho não dormira absolutamente nada nas últimas noites?

As pessoas têm insônia por vários motivos. Uma nota vermelha no colégio, stress no trabalho, brigas com um amigo de infância, discussões com a namorada... Mas e as pessoas como Uchiha Sasuke?

Não era mais um simples genin, a academia ninja já tinha ficado há tempos no seu passado, portanto notas não era um problema. Aliás, nem na época de genin notas eram um problema, já que Sasuke sempre fora um verdadeiro prodígio. O trabalho também não era estressante. Algumas pessoas poderiam achar que matar ninjas perigosos e do mal era algo cansativo e trabalhoso, mas Sasuke achava, no mínimo, tedioso e, às vezes, _divertido_. Seu único amigo de infância era Uzumaki Naruto, com quem vivia travando discussões sem fundamento e disputas infantis para saber qual dos dois era o melhor em alguma coisa. Então o quesito "Naruto" estava fora da sua lista de motivos para sua recente insônia. E Uchiha Sasuke não tinha tempo - e nem devoção - para ter uma namorada, o que automaticamente também eliminava este motivo.

Mas só porque ele não tinha tempo ou devoção para uma namorada, não significava que ele não _queria_ ter uma. Na verdade, ele queria sim. O tempo corria e sua meta de reconstruir o seu clã não poderia ficar no esquecimento. Então ele teria que arranjar uma namorada, pedi-la em casamento, ficar noivo, dizer o "sim" no altar da igreja e ser um bom marido e um bom pai.

A realidade era que Konoha não tinha muitas candidatas à altura de se tornarem uma Sra. Uchiha. Teria que ser uma mulher bonita, habilidosa, talentosa e que o respeitasse. Ah, e o mais importante: que não o irritasse.

Tinha Yamanaka Ino. Beleza definitivamente não era uma deficiência da esbelta kunoichi. Pena que ela era _tão_ irritante. Sasuke morreria em ter que ouvir aquela vozinha fina e estridente o tempo todo. Ah, e Sasuke também morreria se tivesse o pescoço quebrado, de tanto que a loira insistia em se dependurar nele.

Uma coisa que não faltava em Mitsashi Tenten era habilidade. Ele admirava secretamente a excelente pontaria e como as mãos dela manuseavam bem qualquer arma ninja que existisse. Mas Sasuke não estava preparado para lidar com discussões de relacionamento à base de kunais, foices e qualquer outro objeto cortante e que pudesse atravessar facilmente sua pele.

Sabaku no Temari era muito talentosa e forte. Tinha uma mente muito madura, o que o Uchiha achava essencial em uma mulher. Também era bonita e possuía um gênio forte, odiava ser menosprezada em uma batalha por ser mulher. Ela seria uma forte candidata, se não fosse tão... Velha. Sasuke não queria uma esposa mais velha e que ficasse brigando com ele coisas do tipo "Você diz isso só porque é homem!" ou então "Eu estou certa, afinal, já vivi mais do que você".

Beleza, talento e respeito eram qualidades que não faltavam em Hyuuga Hinata. E o que poderia ser mais perfeito do que a combinação do sharingan com o byakugan? Os filhos da união deste casal seriam os mais fortes, com certeza. O porém era que _paciência_ nunca foi uma das qualidades do Uchiha, e ele odiaria ter que decifrar todas as frases entrecortadas e baixas que a Hyuuga dizia. Sem contar que Naruto jamais o perdoaria se ele ficasse com Hinata.

Tinha Karin também. Uma habilidosa ninja que veio à Konoha junto com seu Time Taka. Ela era bonita, inteligente, forte e... Tudo bem, a quem ele estava querendo enganar? Karin estava fora de cogitação. Muito fora.

E, a última das últimas opções, tinha Haruno Sakura. Os anos tinham feito muito bem para sua antiga companheira de time, ela estava realmente bela. E ela poderia curá-lo sempre que preciso, pois ela havia treinado com a melhor médica de todos os tempos, Tsunade. Sakura era muito inteligente também e tinha aquele super controle e precisão de chakra. Seria bom que ela ensinasse coisas assim para os seus filhos. E ela era a garota que melhor o conhecia, pois eles passaram por muita coisa no Time 7. E tinha aqueles adoráveis olhos verdes... Claros, vívidos, brilhantes e puros, tão diferente das orbes escuras que o clã Uchiha estava acostumado. Sakura tinha se tornado menos irritante, é verdade. Então, ela era a melhor opção no momento, certo?

E foi pensando no futuro de seus filhos, e não por motivos pessoais, que Sasuke tinha convidado a Haruno para um jantar. Bom, na verdade aquilo não soara exatamente como um convite. Foi algo mais parecido com...

- Vá para o Ichiraku hoje, às vinte horas. E não use amarelo, fica horrível com a cor do seu cabelo.

Sakura inicialmente tinha arregalado muito os olhos, a surpresa era visível. Levou consideráveis segundos para que a informação processasse no cérebro. Ela pigarreou:

- Isso foi um... Ahn, está me convidando para um jantar?

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha diante de tal absurda pergunta. O que havia acontecido com a inteligência dela?

- Você por acaso almoça às oito horas da noite? Se não; então sim, é um jantar.

Ela pôde pensar um "_Idiota desgraçado_" antes de reduzir seus olhos ao tamanho normal novamente. Ainda usava o jaleco do hospital e estava muito cansada, passara por uma complicada cirurgia de seis horas. Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede da recepção do hospital. Eram sete e meia da noite. Então ela tinha trinta minutos para ir até sua casa, tomar um banho, escolher a roupa, trocar-se, passar maquiagem e se dirigir até o Ichiraku? Divino.

- E esse jantar no Ichiraku... - ela enfatizou a palavra "jantar". - Qual é a finalidade? O Naruto quer que a gente vá para lá de novo? É mais uma reunião entre os antigos membros do Time 7?

Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado, ligeiramente emburrado. Ele definitivamente poderia riscar o quesito "inteligência" da Haruno. Os anos podiam ter feito um bem incrível para o corpo dela, mas já para o cérebro...

- É, claro. Uma reunião entre o Time 7. - Sasuke ironizou. - Mas sem o Kakashi, sem o Naruto e sem aquele branquelo idiota que tentou me substituir.

- Sai. - Sakura o corrigiu automaticamente. Já estava acostumada com os ataques de ciúmes do Uchiha por causa do Sai. Ele dizia que era _insubstituível_.

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Ah, que ótimo. Agora tinha vinte e sete minutos para ir até a sua casa, tomar um banho, escolher a roupa, trocar-se, passar a maquiagem e...

Espera.

Muita calma nessa hora.

Será que ela havia escutado bem? Ele disse que era uma reunião entre o Time 7, mas sem o Kakashi, sem o Naruto e sem o Sai?

O que havia restado, então? Apenas os dois? Sasuke e Sakura? Apenas os dois em um jantar no Ichiraku? E hoje era sábado. _Sábado à noite_. E sábado à noite só podia significar...

- Você está me convidando para um encontro, Uchiha?

Ele se incomodou com quatro coisas naquela pergunta dela.

1. A própria pergunta. Será que ele teria que ser ainda mais específico sobre que tipo de ocasião era aquela?

2. Ela disse _convidando_. Ele nunca convidava ninguém para nada. Ele _exigia_ que as pessoas fossem ao lugar e hora marcada.

3. Ela disse também _encontro_. Ele nunca ia para encontros. Será que ela ainda não tinha entendido que era um só um jantar?

4. Se ele não se enganou, teve a certeza de que ouviu ela o chamar de _Uchiha_, e não de _Sasuke-kun_. Ele ouviu errado ou ela o chamou pelo sobrenome mesmo?

- Que seja. - respondeu por fim, virando a cara para o lado oposto da Haruno. - Eu já falei que é um jantar, entenda do jeito que quiser.

Se tudo isso estivesse acontecendo há uns oito anos atrás, Sakura não pensaria duas vezes, teria pulado nos braços do Uchiha e gritado com todas as suas forças "SIM, EU ACEITO JANTAR COM VOCÊ E EU PAGO A CONTA, SE QUISER!".

Mas muita coisa havia mudado desde então.

Sakura desviou o olhar por alguns minutos e começou a travar uma séria batalha com a própria mente. Parte dela dizia desesperadamente "Sim, sim! Vamos logo comer aquele rámen!", mas a outra parte...

A outra parte era seu orgulho, dignidade e o amor próprio.

- Sasuke... - ela começou a falar, hesitante no começo. Então abaixou a cabeça e balançou negativamente. Ela não podia ser covarde num momento desses. Teria que esfregar a dura realidade na cara dele. E foi isso o que fez. - Quer dizer então que você desaparece por oito anos e quando finalmente decide retornar, quer continuar agindo como se nada tivesse mudado?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar digno de pena. E havia dor. Dor nas belas esmeraldas.

- Sakura, um jantar comigo não vai ser nenhum sacrifício para você - ele retrucou, desdenhoso e convencido. - Quando tínhamos doze, você implorou para ir embora comigo e...

- Exatamente, _quando tínhamos doze_! - ela explodiu. Sakura passou a mão nervosamente pelos longos cabelos róseos, e Sasuke teve a ligeira impressão de que ela havia adquirido esse hábito com ele. Ela andou até o balcão da recepção vazio e pegou uma prancheta, analisando os nomes dos pacientes que deveria atender. Depois suspirou e acrescentou, com a voz mais calma e controlada: - Mas agora nós temos vinte, Sasuke. Você nos deixou, nos abandonou e nos deu as costas quando fomos atrás de você. Recusou nossa ajuda e foi egoísta o bastante para pensar apenas em si mesmo e na sua obsessão por uma vingança idiota. E, oito anos mais tarde, você aparece nos portões de Konoha com a cara mais lavada do mundo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tem sorte por termos uma Hokage piedosa e sensata como a Tsunade-sama, por ela ter te recebido de braços abertos. Tem sorte por ter um amigo tão bom e com um coração tão grande e puro quanto o Naruto, que te perdoou por todos os seus erros.

Sakura finalmente ergueu a cabeça, encontrando os olhos dele. Mas diferente do Sasuke imaginava, ela não estava chorando. Os olhos de Sakura continuavam com aquele verde tão lindo, mas a vida tinha ido embora. Restava apenas dor, angústia, medo e... ódio.

- Infelizmente eu não tenho a piedade da Tsunade-shishou ou o coração do Naruto. - ela continuou, com uma amargura na voz que Sasuke jamais imaginou que ouviria. - E se quiser mesmo me levar para jantar, vai ter que se esforçar mais do que um "_vá para o Ichiraku hoje, às vinte horas. Não use amarelo, blábláblá"_. - ela disse numa péssima imitação da voz dele.

Sasuke olhava para a cena muito atônito para falar alguma coisa.

Era impressão sua ou Sakura tinha acabado de tirar uma com a cara dele? E o que ela estava querendo dizer com tudo aquilo, afinal? Ela estava recusando a ter um encontro com ele?

Aquela era mesmo Haruno Sakura ou era só mais uma médica com o cabelo rosa?

- Agora eu preciso ir. Acabei de me lembrar que sou eu quem faço os plantões hoje à noite. - e dizendo isso, deu as costas para o Uchiha e foi sumindo aos poucos pelo corredor do hospital, carregando apenas uma prancheta na mão.

.

.

.

Então lá estava o pobre coitado do Sasuke, enchendo a cara e bebendo todas num bar qualquer de Konoha. Estava tão bêbado que achou engraçado como aquele barman parecia cada vez mais com uma garota toda vez que ele virava um copo de saquê na boca.

Estava tão bêbado que mal notou quando um macacão laranja sentara ao seu lado, na bancada do bar. Um macacão laranja de olhos azuis.

- Oe, Sasuke-teme, você parece péssimo.

Sasuke limitou-se a rolar os olhos para Naruto. Ele podia estar sob efeito de bebidas e parecer péssimo, mas nem o saquê era capaz de tirar a seriedade de um Uchiha. Ele nunca seria um daqueles bêbados dançarinos, desesperados, contadores de piadas e risonhos, como existem tantos por aí.

Já havia passado uma semana desde que Sasuke vivenciara aquele momento constrangedor de rejeição por parte de Sakura. Desde então, comparecera muito pouco para realizar missões, bebera muito e dormira praticamente nada. E só então descobriu que _rejeição_ era o verdadeiro motivo de sua insônia.

- Eu estava pensando, Teme... E se a gente reunisse novamente todo o Time 7 para comer um dia desses no Ichiraku? E eu posso fingir que esqueci de chamar o Sai, se você quiser.

Sasuke bateu o copo com força no balcão e gritou para o barman:

- MAIS!

O barman atendeu preguiçosamente ao pedido do Uchiha, e sussurrou para Naruto:

- Cuide do seu amigo, ele está bebendo a semana inteira.

Naruto de um pequeno pulo na cadeira, surpreso ao ouvir tal informação. Olhou curioso para o amigo e surpreendeu-se ao ver notáveis olheiras no Uchiha. Ok, tinha uma coisa muito estranha e errada acontecendo com Sasuke. E ele não fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

Até que Sasuke se manifestou.

- Eu não quero comer um dia desses no Ichiraku, ouviu bem? - sua voz estava tremendo ligeiramente e língua parecia um pouco enrolada. Naruto se perguntou quantas doses Sasuke já teria tomado. - Eu não quero me reunir novamente com o Time 7. Não quero comer macarrão com você, nem com o Kakashi, nem com o branquelo e muito menos com AQUELA MENINA DE CABELO ROSA! - Sasuke elevou a voz quando disse a última parte. - E EU ODEIO ROSA! E... você já viu como ela fica de amarelo, Naruto? Fica horrível. Sério, fica muito esquisito.

Naruto deixou que seu queixo caísse lá embaixo e ficou olhando assustado para o amigo. Sasuke acabara de gritar? Sasuke acabara de gritar no meio de um lugar público? Onde as pessoas poderiam facilmente olhar para ele com cara de desprezo e murmurar um "Coitado, esse bebeu todas"?

E que menina de cabelo rosa era essa que ele falou? Será que era algum tipo de extraterrestre ou... Ok, que pergunta idiota. Quem mais já teve o cabelo rosa em toda a história, a não ser Sakura?

Então esse era o problema? Sakura?

Naruto tinha as suas dúvidas a respeito dos sentimentos de Sasuke para com Sakura. Ele era sempre muito frio, calculista e criava inconscientemente um muro à sua volta, impedindo que qualquer estranho e quase-estranho chegasse ao seu coração solitário. Mas depois que Sasuke retornara, ele chegou com um papo estranho de "Namorar, casar, ter filhos. Preciso fazer muitos filhos", e desde então não tirava os olhos da Haruno. No começo Naruto se sentiu incomodado com a maneira que Sasuke olhava para Sakura, mas depois acostumou-se. E até achou divertido, pois as situações estavam invertendo-se. Sakura ignorava o Uchiha, e ele corria desesperadamente atrás dela.

Tudo bem, talvez Naruto estivesse exagerando. Sasuke não corria atrás de Sakura. Mas o Uzumaki podia apostar que, se pudesse, Sasuke o faria.

- Qual é o problema com a cor do cabelo da Sakura? - Naruto perguntou gentilmente e tentando ao máximo ser solidário com o primeiro porre de Sasuke.

- Não é só _a cor do cabelo da Sakura_ - Sasuke parecia querer desenhar para Naruto. - É _a Sakura inteira_! Me diga, Naruto-baka, o que pode ter acontecido durante oito anos que eu não vi? As coisas nem mudaram tanto assim durante esse tempo, não é mesmo? - Sasuke fez cara de pensativo, e depois acrescentou, com uma voz estranha. Naruto estava a um passo de sentir pena do amigo. - As únicas mudanças que ocorreram durante os oito anos que estive fora, foi que os peitos dela cresceram! E as pernas também. Tirando isso, o que mais? - Sasuke colocou os cotovelos em cima do balcão e apoiou a cabeça. O álcool estava finalmente matando-o, lentamente... E dolorosamente.

- Ahn, Sasuke... - Naruto começou, mas foi interrompido.

- E ela também virou chuunin e agora já é jounin! E também virou a melhor médica de Konoha. Você sabia que ela é tão boa que precisa fazer plantões nos sábados à noite? - Naruto ia responder, mas Sasuke foi mais depressa. - Ah, espera. É claro que já você sabe, afinal, não foi você quem ficou oito anos fora.

Sasuke começou a rir feito um condenado, batendo os punhos em cima do balcão. O barman lançou-lhe um olhar feio e de reprovação.

Algo dentro de Naruto dizia "Pegue sua câmera! Sasuke bêbado é algo impagável!", mas seu bom senso falou mais alto. Por isso ele se aproximou do amigo e começou a dar tapinhas no ombro dele, reconfortando-o.

Então o Uchiha estava finalmente amando... E conseqüentemente, sofrendo as dores do amor. Bom, Naruto esperava que fosse amor. Não sabia o que Sakura tinha feito de tão terrível para fazer com que Sasuke não dormisse às noites e fosse beber a semana inteira, mas seja lá o que ela tenha feito... Foi cruel.

Mas Naruto era um bom amigo. E bons amigos sempre ajudam os outros, certo? E era isso o que ele iria fazer. Iria ajudar Sasuke ajustar as contas e o tempo perdido com Sakura.

- Sasuke-tem, se você quer que a Sakura-chan fique caidinha por você novamente, você precisa reconquistá-la.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Reconquistar? - balbuciou. - Mas como eu faço isso?

Naruto sorriu. Como era agradável a sensação de ajudar um amigo!

- Ora, é muito simples. Toda mulher gosta de ser cortejada, de receber elogios. Não há quem resista a uma boa cantada.

- Cantada? - Sasuke repetiu a palavra, estranhando. Franziu o cenho, totalmente confuso. - Tipo uma serenata? Eu vou ter que cantar para a Sakura? E aí ela vai voltar a ser louquinha por mim?

Naruto teria rido dessa situação. Mesmo bêbado, Sasuke continuava a ser convencido.

- Sim, você vai ter que cantá-la, meu amigo. Mas não desse jeito que você está pensando.

Naruto passou os braços no ombro do amigo, arrastando-o para fora do bar com ele. Mas antes teve que fazer um pequeno sacrifício e pagar a conta para Sasuke.

- Vem comigo que eu te ensino como deixar a Sakura-chan louca de amor por você, como nos velhos tempos.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e murmurou um "Eba! Como nos velhos tempos?" e Naruto concordou com a cabeça.

Mas Sasuke não tinha nem idéia de Naruto havia aprendido técnicas de sedução com o mestre no assunto... Rock Lee.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura escolhera um vestido azul marinho de alças e um sapato scarpin de salto alto. O jaleco branco tinha o mesmo comprimento do vestido, uns cinco centímetros acima do joelho. Estava muito quente, e aparentemente o sistema de ventilação e resfriamento do hospital não estavam dando conta do recado. Prendeu o cabelo num coque frouxo, algumas mexas do cabelo teimavam em escapar.

Ajeitou o crachá pendurado no vestido e andava com passos firmes até a sala 207, onde uma das enfermeiras havia dito que tinha um paciente que precisava vê-la urgentemente. Sakura pensou nisso e começou a correr, o barulho dos saltos ecoavam pelos corredores.

Será que tinha um ninja atacado e envenenado? Ele podia estar morrendo e Sakura ali, com aqueles saltos imprestáveis que a impediam de correr mais rápido!

Chegou ao quarto 207 e abriu a porta, desesperada, a respiração apressada. Estava prestes a gritar "POR FAVOR, NÃO MORRA! SE NÃO MORRER, EU PROMETO QUE VOU ME LIVRAR DESSES SAPATOS!", quando o viu.

Para sua - total - surpresa e choque, Uchiha Sasuke encontrava-se sentado confortavelmente na beirada da cama do quarto, os pés balançando no ar e os olhos escuros encarando-a serenamente.

Sakura examinou-o rapidamente com os olhos, à procura de qualquer sinal de batalha, algum corte profundo, hematomas, um sangramento interno, contusões, respiração descompassada, suor ou qualquer outro maldito sintoma que as pessoas geralmente têm para irem até o hospital e dizerem que precisam de um médico com urgência.

Aparentemente, Sasuke não estava morrendo. Muito pelo contrário, ele parecia em excelente estado. Tirando umas leves olheiras e a aparência de quem estivera bebendo a noite inteira, ele parecia bem. _Perfeitamente_ bem. Sim, perfeito, perfeito, perfeito.

Sakura recuperou sua postura e aproximou-se, emburrada. Ainda não tinham se falado desde o dia em que recusara o convite do... Encontro.

- Por favor, me diga que eu estou no lugar errado e que este não é o quarto 207. Porque o paciente do quarto 207 solicitou minha presença com urgência. - ela lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e reprovação. - E você não parece precisar de um médico com urgência.

O Uchiha deu um sorriso debochado. Depois de ter ouvido atentamente as dicas que Naruto lhe passara na noite anterior, estava convencido de que teria a boa e velha Sakura apaixonada novamente!

Ele estava fazendo isso tudo pelo bem de seus futuros filhos, que ainda não estavam planejados para nascer. Não era como se ele realmente quisesse Haruno Sakura como esposa. Até parece.

- Sakura, eu vim ajudar esse seu hospital velho e você fica me mal tratando? - ele fingiu indignação.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, cética.

- Ajudar o hospital? Como? - perguntou, ficando interessada no assunto, pensando se Sasuke seria capaz de investir todo o seu dinheiro para que o hospital pudesse sofrer uma reforma e adquirisse novos equipamentos.

- Estou fazendo uma campanha de doação de órgãos. - respondeu simplesmente.

Sakura arregalou os orbes verdes e teve que admitir que aquela atitude realmente a impressionara. Sasuke era o homem mais egoísta que já conhecera em toda a sua vida! Ela pensava que ele tinha raiva das pessoas, e várias vezes já o imaginou brigando com quem passasse na rua ao seu lado "Parem de respirar o meu ar!".

Pelo visto, ele não era tão ruim assim.

- Nossa... - estava sem palavras. Mas sorriu bastante satisfeita para ele. - Quanta bondade!

Antes que Sakura pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Sasuke completou com um sorriso convencido no rosto:

- Não quer doar o seu coração para mim?

E pulou da janela do quinto andar, assim que Sakura abriu a boca e gritou um estrondoso "UCHIHA!". Não ficou para vê-la quebrando todos os itens _quebráveis_ que estavam ao alcance das mãos dela.

E o seu plano de "reconquistamento" estava só começando...

.

.

.

Como Sakura já imaginava, cada dia daquele verão parecia mais quente que o anterior. Aproveitou um de seus poucos dias de folga do hospital e foi curtir algumas horas na piscina do clube com os amigos. Isto é, com os amigos _e_ Sasuke, já que este definitivamente não fazia mais parte do grupo de amigos desde que começou a jogar insinuações para cima dela.

Estava relaxando deitada em uma das cadeiras de sol, enquanto Ino lia uma revista e Naruto brincava de jogar água nas pessoas que passavam por perto. Tinha comprado um lindo biquíni especialmente para esta ocasião do clube, e estava usando-o muito orgulhosa de si mesma. O biquíni era de um verde musgo, combinando perfeitamente com os seus olhos. Sem contar que fazia com que os homens de Konoha a olhassem sete vezes a mais que o normal. Estava bastante satisfeita bronzeando-se em uma das cadeiras, quando de repente sentiu uma sombra instalar sobre si.

"_Que estranho_", pensou, "_Estamos em pleno verão, com um solzão de rachar! Será que vai chover?"_, e decidiu abrir os olhos para olhar para o céu.

Mas não era uma nuvem negra e carregada de eletricidade e vapor prestes a se transformar em chuva. Era algo muito pior.

Era... Sasuke de óculos escuros e sem camisa!

E ele estava tão próximo, era alto e encontrava-se em pé, e a pobre Haruno já era baixinha, mas se sentia mais inferior vendo-o deitada da espreguiçadeira. Como ele parecia poderoso e imponente com aqueles óculos! E sem a camisa, Deus, isso já era covardia!

Apesar de não conseguir ver os olhos dele, ela tinha certeza que ele estava encarando-a por detrás das lentes escuras. Caso contrário, por que ele ficaria parado bem na frente dela?

- Está atrapalhando o meu sol, Uchiha! - zangou-se.

Sasuke apenas abaixou ligeiramente os óculos, de modo que ela pôde ver os olhos dele por cima das lentes. Um sorriso de canto formou-se nos lábios dele. Desgraçado, para o que ele estava olhando tanto, afinal? Se ele continuasse olhando para ela assim por mais dois minutos, Sakura não se sentiria responsável por agarrar a perna dele e nunca mais querer soltar.

Até que ela finalmente se deu conta para _onde_ ele estava olhando. E não era para o biquíni novo e verde dela.

- Se peito fosse buzina, eu não deixaria seus vizinhos dormirem.

Ela corou até o último fio de cabelo e, com o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava, ergueu-se de onde estivera deitada e pulou diretamente para a piscina, juntando-se ao Naruto. Bem, ela juntou-se ao Naruto assim que passou quase dois minutos debaixo da água.

Foi a primeira e última vez que conseguira ficar tanto tempo assim submersa.

Foi a primeira e última vez que usou aquele biquíni.

.

.

.

Vinte horas e trinta minutos.

Estava no horário de jantar, poderia tirar um pequeno cochilo e voltar para o hospital somente às dez da noite.

Sakura pendurou o jaleco atrás da porta de seu consultório e cumprimentou educadamente as enfermeiras que encontrava no caminho. Pegou sua bolsa e a jogou sobre o ombro. Ino estava no meio de uma consulta, mas as duas tinham combinado de se encontrarem no restaurante que ficava a duas quadras do hospital. Sakura iria na frente, para pedir a comida. Ino chegaria depois.

Não demorou muito, e logo ela já estava entrando pela porta do agradável restaurante de serviço a La Carte.

Mas assim que entrou, seu coração gelou e seus pés ficaram incapazes de se moverem. De repente o pequeno restaurante com móveis de madeira e mesas redondas com flores no parapeito das janelas não lhe pareceu tão agradável assim.

E o motivo de seu desespero encontrava-se à quatro mesas de onde ela estava parada, bebendo tranquilamente um suco de laranja com gelo e olhando atentamente para o cardápio. Usava um colete ninja cor verde e Sakura tinha certeza de que a máscara ANBU dele deveria estar repousando sobre o colo.

Respirou fundo.

"_Muito bem, tenha calma, Sakura", _falava para si mesma, "_Talvez ele ainda não tenha te percebido. É só dar meia-volta bem devagarzinho, que ele nunca terá percebido que você já colocou os pés neste lugar. É só sair bem de fininho e..."_

- Sakura! Já vai embora sem comer nada?

A voz dele soou divertida.

A voz dele _nunca_ soava divertida!

Sakura estremeceu levemente, antes de virar para ele com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun! Você por aqui? - perguntou numa voz sem-graça. Um garçom que passava por perto a olhou torto.

- Pois é. Eu estava passando por perto, quando vi este agradável restaurante e resolvi comer, estou morto de fome. Por que não se senta? - sua voz era casual, e ele apontou-lhe uma cadeira.

Sakura rangeu os dentes. Tinha certeza que uma vez comentara sobre este restaurante para Naruto e Sasuke. Ele sabia que ela sempre vinha jantar aqui! Desgraçado...

- Oh, muito obrigada. Mas eu estou esperando pela Ino e...

- É só colocarmos mais uma cadeira, Sakura. - Sasuke rolou os olhos, mas no fundo estava se divertindo com o embaraço de Sakura. - Você não se importa da Ino comer com a gente, não é mesmo? Afinal, não estamos tendo um _encontro_ nem nada parecido. - ele deu um genuíno sorriso à La Uchiha e enfatizou bem a palavra "encontro".

Sakura acabou concordando de muito mal gosto e sentou-se na cadeira que ficava de frente para o Uchiha. Por que Ino estava demorando tanto, afinal de contas? Ela já deveria ter chegado!

O garçom entregou educadamente um cardápio para Sakura, e ela o agradeceu. Sasuke olhou pensativo para o menu em suas mãos e suspirou para o garçom:

- Garçom, suspenda as fritas. O filé chegou! - e olhou sugestivamente para Sakura.

O garçom reprimiu uma pequena risada, enquanto Sakura tinha fechado os olhos com força e contava mentalmente "_1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."_

- Vamos tomar algo juntos? - Sasuke perguntou para ela, enquanto folheava a página de bebidas.

- Não posso beber, tenho que voltar para o hospital mais tarde. - Sakura respondeu cheia de disciplina.

Sasuke fingiu decepção.

- Eu estava pensando em tomarmos banho, mas uma bebida também serve.

Sakura deixou o cardápio cair na mesa e olhou atônita para o Uchiha, que a encarava com um sorriso um tanto divertido no rosto.

- QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM O SASUKE? - apontou um dedo na cara dele.

- Sakura, eu não ia fazer nada de mais, tudo bem? - ele deu de ombro e falou numa voz muito casual: - No máximo, iria esfregar as suas costas.

Ela puxou os próprios cabelos, achando que estava ficando doida. Fechou os olhos e começou a rezar. _"Ino, Ino, cadê você?"_, tudo bem, aquilo não era exatamente uma reza. Mas ela precisava muito de um milagre, ou cairia nas mãos do Uchiha!

Por que ele tinha que ser tão gostoso e ordinário ao mesmo tempo? Principalmente gostoso?

Sakura estava muito distraída arrancando o próprio cabelo, quando a voz dele a despertou.

- Se eu te roubar para mim posso ser preso?

Ela quis gargalhar. _Como_ era possível uma pessoa tão sem sentimentos como Uchiha Sasuke de repente ter se tornado um... Conquistador barato e direto?

- Ah, não sei. - ela respondeu irônica. - Talvez eu te acuse de seqüestro!

- Mas roubar para comer não é crime.

A primeira reação dela foi engasgar com a própria saliva.

O garçom achou melhor sair de perto do casal.

O queixo de Sakura desabou, e por pouco não bateu na mesa. Os olhos dela pareciam ter inchado e estavam tão abertos que quase pularam para fora. Ela tinha ouvido bem? Porque se a sua audição estivesse funcionando bem, Uchiha Sasuke acabara de insinuar que ele queria... Qual é o termo mais sutil que existe para _comer_?

Ela quase começou a chorar de desespero. Será que tudo isso era vingança? Ele queria enlouquecê-la, só porque havia recusado um encontro com ele?

Ele estava torturando-a a semana inteira!

Já não agüentava ser comida pelo olhar dele, as brincadeiras, as piadinhas de duplo sentido, as insinuações, as... As cantadas ridículas era o cúmulo! De onde ele estava tirando tudo aquilo? De algum filme do tipo "Como perder uma mulher em dez dias"?

Ou será que o nome do filme era "Como perder um homem em dez dias"?

Enfim, que seja. Sasuke estava conseguindo o mesmo feitio em menos tempo.

Melhor dizendo, ele NÃO estava conseguindo! Sakura estava tendo uma recaída, estava adorando aqueles sorrisos maliciosos, aquela voz rouca, aquele olhar sensual, aquelas cantadas absurdas de pedreiro, estava adorando tudo!

Quem ela queria enganar? Muita coisa aconteceu sim, durante oito anos. Mas apenas duas coisas não mudaram:

1. Uchiha Sasuke continuava irresistível.

2. Haruno Sakura continuava achando Uchiha Sasuke irresistível.

Ela queria jogar os braços no ombro dele e começar a sacudí-lo e gritar "O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM, BOSTA?".

- Bem, eu quero muitas coisas de você... _Bosta_.

Mas ela não tinha percebido que havia falado em voz alta.

Sakura pigarreou um pouco e sentou-se mais ereta na cadeira. Todos no restaurante estavam olhando assustados para ela. Depois perguntou, mais calma:

- Sasuke, para que isso tudo? As consultas médicas sem necessidade, as idas ao clube, essa coisa de... - ela gaguejou e olhou para baixo, envergonhada. - De... _Batata frita e filé_! Esses seus joguinhos, essas cantadas... E VOCÊ FOI AO CLUBE E NEM SABE NADAR!

Sasuke fez uma cara emburrada e calou a boca de Sakura com o dedo.

- Ninguém precisa escutar que eu não sei nadar, tá bom? - ele disse irritado e com um adorável biquinho nos lábios, num gesto infantil.

Ela tirou a mão dele da boca e continuou a falar:

- Isso tudo por que você ficou com raiva? Por que eu não quis jantar com você naquele dia? - quando ele não respondeu, ela rolou os olhos, irritada. - Sasuke, _você não sabe levar um fora_?

Ele olhou incrédulo para ela.

- Eu não levei um fora! - defendeu-se. - Eu só te convidei para um jantar _entre amigos_, mas você não pôde ir porque tinha que fazer plantão! Pronto, fim, acabou a história.

Sakura suspirou. Ele era mesmo um cabeça-dura.

- E quando você sugeriu esfregar as minhas costas, também foi um convite entre amigos? - ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, totalmente descrente.

- Bem... Sim! - ele gaguejou um pouco, mas logo recuperou sua pose de conquistador. - Mas se você quiser, a gente também pode fazer isso como "não-entre-amigos", que tal?

Ela teve vontade de chorar.

- Sasuke, é sério, me diga porque está fazendo tudo isso, _por favor_! - suplicou.

Ele a olhou por alguns instantes.

Sakura era, sem sombra de dúvidas, sua melhor escolha. Tinha tudo aquilo e mais um pouco mais para ser a adorável Sra. Uchiha. Tinha uma beleza exótica, rara e dar inveja nas outras mulheres. Os cabelos eram macios e brilhantes, e ele teve que conter sua mão para não esticá-la e comprovar sua maciez. O sorriso dela era lindo e capaz de iluminar todo o ambiente. E as curvas do seu corpo tinham as proporções ideais, tudo estava no lugar onde deveria estar.

Ela era linda. Mas beleza não era tudo. Sakura tinha muitos talentos. Era uma médica excepcional, sabia lutar como poucas faziam e parecia levar jeito com as crianças. Sasuke tinha certeza de que Sakura seria uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa.

E que ele seria o sortudo a desfrutar destas qualidades.

- Você me faz sentir idiota. - revelou, ligeiramente envergonhado com a própria confissão. - Faz com que eu me sinta idiota, bobo, lerdo, feliz...

Sakura levou a mão em direção ao peito, como se quisesse ter certeza de que seu coração ainda estava lá. Aquele era mesmo o Sasuke falando que ela o deixava idiota e feliz? Ou era só mais um bunshin do Naruto?

Quando Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os seus olhos, Sakura teve medo de nunca mais conseguir parar de olhá-lo.

- Desde que voltei para Konoha, passei todo esse tempo procurando pela mulher que fosse mais adequada para ser a mãe dos meus filhos. - ele pegou na mão dela, e Sakura ficou assustada com o calor. Como o calor parecia acolhedor e agradável. - Mas só então eu percebi que na verdade eu estive procurando pela mulher com quem eu gostaria de compartilhar minha vida.

Sakura olhou para os lados. Se tudo fosse uma pegadinha e tivesse gente rindo da cara dela, estaria preparada para dizer "Eu sabia!". Mas ninguém estava olhando. Na realidade, parecia que havia só ela e Sasuke no mundo inteiro.

- Eu sei que muita coisa mudou desde que eu parti, mas estou disposto a conviver com essas mudanças. - ele a encarou profundamente. - Se você permitir.

E então Sakura sentiu sua máscara cair.

A máscara pela qual ela havia se escondido por todo esse tempo finalmente havia caído, revelando uma Sakura sensível, emocionada e pronta para amar novamente. Ela percebeu que durante esses oito anos em que ele passara fora, o único sentimento que sentira não foi o ódio ou o pesar, e sim a _saudade. _Saudade do seu super-herói, aquele garoto lindo que a salvava de todos os caras maus. Saudade de alguém que pudesse desafiar o Naruto em alto nível, saudade daqueles diálogos que mais pareciam monólogos, como "Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun?" e ele "Aa", "SASUKE-KUN, EU TE AMO MAIS QUE A MINHA PRÓPRIA VIDA!" e ele "Hn".

Quando um pequeno silêncio instalou-se sobre os dois, Sakura finalmente havia percebido que ele esperava uma resposta. Será que ela ficaria parecendo muito desesperada caso atirasse nos braços dele e dissesse "SIM, VAMOS LOGO RECONSTRUIR ESSE MALDITO CLÃ!" ?

Abriu a boca para murmurar alguma coisa, mas logo a fechou. Não tinha idéia do que dizer.

Mas Sasuke pareceu ler a expressão dela, e sorriu.

Um daqueles sorrisos que faziam o coração de Sakura quebrar e depois juntar todos os pedacinhos novamente.

- Ah, que se dane o desespero. - e atirou-se nele.

.

.

.

Sakura travava uma difícil batalha contra a porta da sua casa. Como ela nunca tinha percebido o quanto aquela fechadura era pequena? Estava escuro, não conseguia distinguir muito bem onde a chave deveria entrar, naquela escuridão. Tinha bebido algumas doses de saquê no restaurante.

E se somar falta de luz mais saquê mais Uchiha Sasuke deixando um rastro de beijos molhados no seu pescoço, ela poderia entender que era igual à uma difícil batalha contra a porta da casa dela.

Quando ela parecia desistir de tentar abrir a porta e chorar de desespero, Sasuke apenas inclinou um pouco e forçou a maçaneta, abrindo o caminho para a entrada do aconchegante lar da Haruno. E fez isso tudo sem tirar os lábios do pescoço dela.

"_Que homem habilidoso!"_, Sakura pensou embriagada.

Entraram no recinto trombando na porta, parede e tropeçando nos móveis da casa. Ela não se importou quando ouviu um vaso cair no chão e quebrar. Apenas sentia os braços fortes e quentes do Sasuke envolverem sua cintura com tanta possessão e afeto, que teve vontade de se beliscar para conferir se era real.

Quando Sakura foi jogada na cama e o sentiu deitar-se sobre ela, apenas fechou os olhos para aproveitar aquele momento maravilhoso. Até que ela sentiu a respiração quente e acelerada dele muito próxima de seu ouvido.

- Sabe, Sakura... - ele começou, a voz tremia ligeiramente. - É a última vez que digo uma coisa dessas, sério. Mas é importante que eu fale.

Ela o encarou serenamente, imaginando que talvez ele resolvesse se declarar de vez, e dizer um "Eu te amo". Ela sabia o quanto era difícil para ele falar de sentimentos.

Sakura limpou a garganta, estava se preparando para dizer "Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun". Quando ele sorriu travesso e falou, com aquela voz terrivelmente sensual que ela já tinha escutado antes:

- Brincar de médico é para crianças. Vamos brincar de ginecologista.

E lá se foi o primeiro de muitos vestidos rasgados dela.

.

.

.

Ino bocejou de sono e entrou em um restaurante que ficava a duas quadras do hospital. Procurou por uma certa pessoa, mas não a encontrou.

Suspirou derrotada.

A última consulta que teve era com uma adolescente de quinze anos, grávida, e Ino fez de tudo para acalmar a jovem. Ficaram conversando durante horas, mais tempo do que a loira havia planejado.

Atrasou-se muito para o jantar que tinha combinado com Sakura, portanto não iria culpar a amiga por não tê-la esperado.

Estava morta de fome. Mal sentou-se em uma das mesas, quando o celular tocou. Tirou rapidamente o aparelho da bolsa, na esperança de que fosse Sakura, mas para sua surpresa, era do hospital.

Será que a garota grávida tinha voltado?

- Alô? - atendeu.

- Ino, desculpe te incomodar no seu horário de descanso. - Ino reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha como uma das enfermeiras que ficavam na recepção do hospital. - Eu sei que você acabou de sair, mas será que não podia retornar para o hospital o mais rápido possível?

- Mas... - Ino começou a dizer, triste e cansada com a notícia. - Hoje é o plantão da Sakura.

- Eu sei, mas ela devia ter voltado às vinte e duas horas, mas está atrasada e ninguém consegue falar com ela.

- Tudo bem. - Ino suspirou. - Eu vou. - e desligou.

Sakura teria que ter um motivo muito bom para ter faltado ao plantão.

.

.

.

- O que você vai fazer nos próximos cinqüenta anos?

A pergunta de Sasuke a pegou de surpresa.

Ela estava enrolada no lençol branco, com a cabeça apoiada no peito nu dele, sentindo sua suave respiração e seu coração bater tranquilamente. Ele desenhava pequenos círculos imaginários nas costas dela. Isso era quase um gesto carinhoso por parte dele.

- O que você vai fazer nos próximos cinqüenta anos? - repetiu a pergunta.

Sakura pensou um pouco.

- Não sei. Acho que vou abrir uma clínica e...

- Legal. Quer companhia?

Quando ela olhou para Sasuke, o mesmo sorriso travesso estava nos lábios.

- Se você quiser me fazer companhia nos próximos cinqüenta anos, vai ter que prometer nunca mais usar uma dessas cantadas ridículas. - ela falou brincalhona, antes de rolar por cima dele e aplicar um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

- Pode deixar. - ele colocou carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo rosa para trás da orelha dela, um gesto tão simples e pequeno, mas que a deixou fascinada. - Posso fazer uma última pergunta?

Ela estranhou.

- Sim. O que é?

Sasuke respirou fundo.

Ah, meu Deus. "_É agora_", pensou Sakura. "_É agora que ele vai me pedir em casamento!"_

- Seu pai é padeiro?

O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma série de coisas. Primeiro, foi o sorriso sedutor e sacana do Uchiha. Segundo, foi um grito estridente da Haruno, dizendo coisas aparentemente sem nexo, do tipo "NÃO ME DIGA QUE É PORQUE EU SOU UM SONHO!". Terceiro, foram almofadas, sapatos e alguns objetos pontudos e cortantes voando em direção do pobre Sasuke. Quarto, foi Sakura gritando novamente, mas dessa vez era um "CHEGA DE CANTADAS BARATAS! VOCÊ NÃO TEM JEITO PARA ISSO!".

E o quinto acontecimento, mas não menos importante, foram os próximos cinqüenta anos que passaram juntos.

* * *

Fim :)

Então... O que vou falar agora é totalmente inútil, ninguém é obrigado a ler.

Mas eu tive a ideia para escrever esta fanfic quando eu estava num plantão de História, sábado, oito horas da manhã. Estava quase dormindo na carteira, porque aulas de História em pleno sábado não é a coisa mais estimulante que existe. Até que meu amigo jogou um papel amassado em forma de uma bolinha na minha cabeça, e eu levei o maior susto na hora. Passado o susto, fui conferir o que estava escrito, quando li um "A gatinha está sozinha?". Olhei para trás e vi esse meu amigo rindo para mim. Escrevi de volta "Antes só do que mal acompanhada". Quando ele leu, fez uma careta para mim, escreveu mais alguma coisa e me jogou novamente o papel. Estava escrito "Você tem fogo?". Eu não tinha entendido muito bem a pergunta, deduzi apenas que talvez ele estivesse insinuando que eu fosse _fogosa_ (me matem, rs). Respondi que "sim", mas quando recebi o papelzinho, tive uma grande surpresa ao ler um "ENTÃO COSPE, DRAGÃO!".

E a gente passou boa parte do plantão de História assim, passando essas cantadas e tiradas idiotas tiradas da internet (sim, da internet!) e incomodando de vez em quando alguns alunos, quando jogávamos o papel na direção errada. Até que teve uma hora que quando o meu amigo jogou a bola de papel para mim, alguém tinha pegado no ar, antes de mim. E adivinhem só quem era: o professor. Acreditem, eu sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo! Meu professor abriu o papel e leu tuuuudo em voz alta (ignorando todos os meus protestos). E a sala INTEIRA riu dos nossos "Seu pai é pirata? Então como ele conseguiu esconder um tesouro desses em casa?" e "É seu aniversário? Porque você está de parabéns". Eu queria morrer na hora! Morrer e levar o meu professor de História junto, é claro. Ele levou eu e o meu amigo para a diretoria (a primeira vez que fui para lá por mau comportamento. Já tenho uma história para contar para os meus netos!) e o diretor passou o maior sermão na gente. Dizendo que era falta de respeito ficar conversando por papelzinho e blablabla. Quando eu finalmente estava achando que o diretor iria nos deixar ir embora, ele resolveu ver o conteúdo do papel. E para a minha TOTAL surpresa, ELE COMEÇOU A RIR! DEPOIS PEDIU DESCULPAS PRA GENTE! Sério, ele falou que tinha achado muito divertido e que uma brincadeirinha dessas de vez em quando não fazia mal para ninguém. Então o diretor apertou as nossas mãos e falou "Um dia você vão se lembrar desse dia e vão rir muito. Vão transformar esse constrangimento em boas histórias e dar risadas". Ok, eu não lembro _exatamente_ o que ele tinha falado, mas foi algo bem próximo disso.

Resumindo a história; eu segui LITERALMENTE o conselho do meu diretor. Sei que quando ele falou "transformar em histórias", não quis dizer "escrever fanfics", mas, bem, a vida é minha e eu faço o que quiser (deixa só ele escutar isso!). Algumas cantadas que o Sasuke fala eu tirei do papelzinho que troquei com o meu amigo, como "Vou te roubar para mim, porque roubar para comer não é crime" e "Se peito fosse buzina, eu não deixaria os seus vizinhos dormirem". Eu ri muito quando li, e claro, xinguei ele de cretino, safado, ordinário e todos esses outros nomes bonitinhos que a gente chama os amigos. As outras cantadas do Sasuke, tirei de alguns sites da internet, quem estiver a fim de pesquisar, eu recomendo, porque tem umas que são bem engraçadas!

Bom, é isso aí. Quero agradecer à minha querida amiga **Maria Clara**, que betou a maior parte desta fic para mim. Obrigada, não teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda e o seu apoio!

"Pick Up" não é a minha one preferida, e também acho poderia ter ficado melhor... Mas me diverti muito escrevendo :)

Perdoem-me pelas inutilidades acima, mas se puderem **clicar no link abaixo e deixar uma review**... Eu ficaria MUITO feliz *-*


End file.
